Path of the Key: Journey of a Master
by Kent Vonce
Summary: This is a story about a Keyblade wielder who wants to be a master. I do not own any of the characters or worlds save the ones that do not appear in any of the Kingdom Hearts games e.g. Cadent City, Errol


**Hello there! Viken Croamp here! This is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction! hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue: The First Steps**

The Keyblade— A weapon of light, or so it is said. According to those who know of its power, the Keyblade chooses its master and wielder rather than the opposite, and that it chooses people with strong hearts. And so it was that a ten-year-old named Errol gained its power while in the dense forest of his world, Cadent City.

"Gah!"

Errol was hit by a twig that had fallen on his head. He looked at the figure that trudged on ahead of him.

"Dyne! Do we really have to do this? You dragged me along just because they laughed at you when you said there are other worlds out there."

Dyne, two years older, didn't turn to face Errol. His brown hair was barely visible in the darkness of the forest. As they continued, a beam of light might pass through an opening in the canopy overhead, blinding them momentarily.

"Possibly."

Errol stopped after Dyne's sudden response.

"What?"

"I said I believed in the POSSIBILITY of other worlds."

Errol picked at the leaves that had gotten stuck in his dark hair as he kept up with Dyne.

"Well, what's the difference?"

Dyne turned and his green eyes were sparkling in the dim light.

"You'll understand if I leave you to think about it long enough."

"Well I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me."

Errol crossed his arms and pouted at Dyne. The older boy turned and smiled.

"Suit yourself. You just might be food for the predators of this forest."

"I don't believe you."

Errol sat down on the damp grass to prove his point. Dyne shrugged and pressed on.

Errol sat in the same spot for about an hour and a half before he began to think that Dyne was serious. His brown eyes felt watery from staring in the dark for so long. He stood up quite suddenly and began to run forward.

"Dyne! Hey Dyne! Stop hiding!"

Errol stopped short when a low growl came from the flora on his right. It was only then that he noticed that a breeze was blowing. It was a contrast to the stifling humidity that he and Dyne experienced when they first stepped into the shade of the towering trees. Errol began to shake with fear. He grabbed the sides of his short pants and began to step away from the sound.

"Dyne? Don't joke like that… Haha…"

Errol screamed when a wolf jumped from the bushes. The growling continued and two more soon joined the first. Errol tried to take some steps back but instead tripped on a root. His breathing became fast and shallow. Instead of immediately lunging at him, the wolves seemed to hesitate, but it didn't last long. He was hemmed in closer and one sniffed at him. The fangs were so close to his face that Errol could smell the stench of its mouth.

Just then, a clapping could be heard. It was almost like someone was leading a group of amateur musicians in beating out the timing of a piece. The wolves turned to the noise. Errol looked to his left as well. A rustling came from the bushes and Dyne soon emerged, clapping his hands.

"The animals here are afraid or rhythmic patterns and cadences. Tell me, besides my clapping, their growling, and the wind, what else do you hear?"

Errol still shook as Dyne slowly approached him. The wolves backed away just as slowly. He followed the directions given and gave his answer.

"Nothing. There's nothing else."

"Exactly. That's why our city always has music playing especially around the borders. Let's go back. It isn't safe anymore."

Errol stood up and brushed his pants down only recently noticing the tears that the grabbing bushes had made. Dyne was not much better looking. His legs were lacerated and his shirt was torn in several places as well as having leaves stuck in odd positions.

"Dyne, you-"

"I ran when I heard you shouting. Come on. Let's go."

The wolves followed them at a distance, wary of Dyne's clapping.

"Back when Cadent City was a town, people would bang pots and pans together in a rhythmic pattern to keep animals away. The constant music isn't just tradition, you know."

"I was probably home sick when my teacher taught that in history class."

"Most likely, you were asleep in class."

"…probably."

Dyne gave a laugh.

"We're almost there. I think I can almost hear the mu-"

Dyne suddenly tripped on a root. The wolves pounced immediately. Just then, a light shone and the wolves were thrown some distance away. In Errol's right hand was a weapon.

"The… Keyblade."

Just as soon as it appeared, the Keyblade disappeared.

"Why… Errol! Run! I'll use my magic to stop them!"

Dyne stood up as Errol backed away. The sudden appearance of the Keyblade was shocking to him, and more so was its disappearance.

"FIRE!"

A small ball of fire hit the nearest wolf and caused it to burst aflame and writhe on the forest floor.

"RUN! They won't follow us once they hear the city music!"

Errol tried to keep up with Dyne's longer strides as they both ran towards the city. Only when they could both hear the lively sound of the city did they stop. Dyne turned to Errol with an excited light in his eyes.

"Errol… you've been chosen!"

In the following days, Dyne explained to Errol what his own teacher had told him about the existence of the Keyblade. Dyne longed to know the truth about other worlds as his magic teacher claimed to come from a different one. Together with him, Errol tried to bring out the Keyblade again, to no avail. Years passed and though they tried every day, there was no visible progress, and no one could help them.

* * *

On the day Errol turned fourteen, he fell asleep as he and his friends played in the square. He had just been tagged and was to spend the rest of the game on the sidelines. In his dream, he'd wandered to the edge of the forest only to find a sheer drop. A gust of wind blew, toppling him headfirst into the chasm. Soon, everything darkened and his descent slowed. He saw what seemed to him to be a meaningless fresco on a platform as he landed. A disembodied voice greeted him.

"_Are you afraid?"_

Errol nodded. He began to shake slightly but kept his ground and looked around.

"_Don't be…_

_You are capable of great things…_

_Believe…"_

Errol walked forward, into the middle of the large platform. The fresco was of a woman in a golden dress surrounded by roses. A single rose stood out, hovering above the woman. The voice spoke again.

"_Will you advance?"_

Errol didn't answer this time.

"_You must be strong."_

The entire platform disappeared and Errol found himself falling again.

Once more, his descent slowed and another platform came into view. This time, it was of a woman in a blue and yellow dress, surrounded by seven old looking men and an apple was the object that hung above her.

"_Now you must choose."_

Three altars came into view. In front of him was a sword, to his right was a shield, and to his left was a staff. Errol approached the sword tenderly and it fell into his hands.

"_This is the power of the Warrior. Is Courage what you seek?"_

Errol replaced the sword. It hung in the air above the altar once more. He approached the shield and took it down.

"_The power of the Guardian. Is Kindness what you seek?"_

Shaking his head, Errol returned the shield above the altar. He turned to the staff. Taking it in his hands, the voice once again spoke.

"_The power of the Mystic. Is Wisdom what you seek?"_

"I… I don't know."

"_You doubt still…_

…_Believe…_

_The door will soon open…"_

The altars disappeared and in the middle of the platform was a normal looking door. Errol walked up to it.

"_You must be prepared when it does…_

… _Will you have what it takes?"_

Errol nodded and took the knob of the door in his hand. As he opened it, a bright light shone forth, blinding him.

"_You will have to make your choice. So choose carefully Errol."_

His name echoed in the darkness that followed the light. Slowly, the voice changed.

"Yo! Errol!"

Errol sat up suddenly, surprising his friend. He toppled over into the fountain.

"WHOA!"

The other teenagers brought up their arms to protect themselves from the spray.

"Bridget?"

"What are you doing, sleeping on the fountain? You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"Yeah…"

A boy held out his hand.

"Come on, Errol, let's get you cleaned up."

Errol gratefully took the hand.

"Thanks Ein. Say, where's Dyne?"

"That snot-nosed showoff? He took off after he got tagged saying he was late for magic lessons. I say the old man's been teaching him nothing but—"

Bridget nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow! Fine."

Errol nodded as they walked to his house, leaving a wet trail behind them.

"I had this really weird dream. There was a voice saying something about a door that's about to open."

Ein put his hands behind his head as he walked. His short black hair was a mess after the game and his shirt and pants were dirty. Bridget looked much better as her brown dress wasn't much affected by the activities she threw herself into. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.

"If you ask me, Dyne's been passing his weirdness on to you."

Bridget gave him another nudge.

"Hey! Will you stop that? At least my brother tries to learn something new every day. You should be more like him."

"And be weird? No way. I'm just glad you don't take on his weirdness."

"What!"

Errol stopped their fight short.

"Guys? We're here."

Both spoke simultaneously.

"Oh."

"Mom! I'm home!"

Errol's mother came rushing into the living room.

"Goodness! What have you been doing?! I told you to take your trunks and spare clothes if you're going to hang around the pool!"

"I fell into the fountain…"

"Well get upstairs and change will you?"

She turned to Ein and Bridget.

"Well come on in. Thank you for coming home with him. You know how he is."

"No problem Ma'am!"

Bridget smiled at her.

"Well, well, Bridget. You're looking lovely today. Say, when are you going to get a boyfriend? Your mother's been telling me stories."

Bridget blushed.

"And you, young man… you seem as dirty as ever."

Ein wished he could sink into the couch they were sitting on.

"Well, your father does say you're a great help around the house, so I suppose cutting loose is just what you need every now and then. Watch yourself, though. Who knows what may happen."

Errol came down the steps in dark blue pants, a white shirt and a grey jacket.

"Just in time. Your father's missed his lunch. He's supposed to be working with Old Man Andrew. Bring this to him, will you?"

Errol received the package from his mother. He nodded to his mom and motioned to his two friends to come along.

"See you later Ma'am!"

Ein shouted as they ran to the other side of the city.

"I thought your mom was going to give me the third degree!"

Errol and Bridget puffed behind Ein as he went on.

"I never knew dad talked about me. I always thought he was too busy complaining about how hard it is to go around repairing the bells and other music makers around the city."

Ein fell into a contemplative silence which the other two welcomed as they were able to focus on running.

Upon reaching the house of Andrew, they heard a lot of noise come from underneath. Ringing the doorbell achieved nothing and Ein suggested they break the door down. Ignoring Bridget's pleas and Errol's warnings, he took several steps back and ran….

Right into Dyne. He knocked him back and both fell into the living room.

"Owww…"

Dyne got up.

"Watch it Ein! What in the world are you doing?"

"Uh… nothing."

"Dyne."

Errol only spoke the older boy's name. Dyne nodded in response.

"Bridget. What brings you three here?"

Errol held up his package.

"Mom wanted me to bring dad's food."

"You want to see what we're working on as well?"

Bridget and Errol nodded vigorously. Ein sighed.

"Fine."

Dyne led them into the basement and showed them a large, weird, and colorful object.

"We don't know what the meteor shower brought when it showed up in the sky six years ago but we found that we could make a ship out of it. And maybe… just maybe, we can travel to other worlds with it. We're set to leave next week."

Errol's eyes shone. Bridget tilted her head.

"It's certainly… colorful, isn't it?"

Ein laughed.

"Can't you paint, pal?"

Dyne laughed as well.

"Well, we don't know what paint would do to the workings of the ship so we hesitate to do so."

Errol's father came out from underneath the ship.

"Oh hey, son. What do you have there?"

"Your food, dad."

"Perfect! I'm starving!"

Andrew came out of what was apparently the cockpit of the ship.

"Well, let's call it a day for now. Dyne, you MUST tell your parents where you're going."

"Of course."

Bridget began to look worried and everyone knew why. Their father was strict and often, he and Dyne would have quarrels over many of the teenager's activities.

"Don't worry, Bridge. I'll deal with father."

As they left Andrew's house, Errol told Dyne about his dream.

"Sounds like something's about to happen. Come with me back to Andrew's place tomorrow. He might know something."

The next day, Dyne picked Errol up on the way to Andrew's house. They chatted gaily about different things. When they arrived, Andrew let them in with a smile and sat them down. He listened carefully to Errol's story.

"A door… They say that at the heart of every world is a keyhole. This keyhole locks and unlocks the door to the world. Normally the worlds are disconnected but unlocking this keyhole opens the door to the other worlds…"

Errol listened, fascinated at the prospect of an open path to other worlds.

"Only those who wield the Keyblade may lock these keyholes and keep the world safe."

Errol stood up but Dyne had a question for Andrew.

"Where could the keyhole to this town be?"

"If I were to make a guess, it would most likely be in the large Music Box atop the City Hall."

Dyne thanked Andrew for his help but Andrew drew him close and whispered in his ear.

"If the keyhole does open, we'll soon be able to leave. Keep close watch on that place."

Dyne nodded and followed Errol out the door.

"So. Surprised?"

Errol nodded.

"Who wouldn't be? I don't know what to do anymore. And what about my dream?"

"If it does happen again… you'll have to choose."

That night, Errol fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed. In his dreams he found himself back at the same platform he'd left with the three altars back in their places.

"_Will you choose now?"_

Errol nodded. He walked to the staff and took it in his hand.

"I'm looking for Wisdom… There's so much to understand and I can't understand any of it."

"_But what will you give up in return?"_

"Give up?"

"_To gain… one must first lose."_

"I can't just give up one of these things!"

"_But you must choose."_

"Forget it! If that's what you're making me choose than I choose not to!"

Errol threw the staff at the ground but it merely disappeared and reappeared at the altar.

"_Very well."_

The Keyblade shone in the middle of the platform as it hovered in the air. It was of a sky blue color. The shaft was straight and round. The bit was what seemed to be a sun with 14 rays and was connected to the shaft by a few bars. The hilt's guard extended from the shaft and reached below the hilt itself. It began from both sides of the hilt and had a thin spiraling design. A chain hung from the hilt and at the end was a small sun.

"_This is Light the Path. Will you take it?"_

Errol drew closer and tried to take the weapon in his hands. He was surprised to find that his hand merely passed through the Keyblade.

"_But you cannot. The door will open and you will have no means to close it with._

_Errol…_

_Choose…"_

The Keyblade disappeared to be replaced by an ornate door. Errol immediately yanked it open. He found himself in the square of Cadent City.

"_There are many things that will happen on your journey._

_Do you have what it takes?"_

"I'm tired of this! I have what it takes and I'll show you!"

Dyne appeared before him.

"Can you defeat me, Errol?"

Dyne raised his arms toward Errol and muttered in an unintelligible language. A wall rose from the ground and surrounded them.

"Dyne?"

"Can you face me?"

"You're not Dyne!"

At that moment, everything turned dark. When he could see again, Errol saw Bridget in front of him.

"Dyne's leaving, Errol… what am I going to do?"

Errol found himself at a loss. He panicked as Bridget came closer to him. Her eyes shone with tears.

"I'll be alone… What do I do?"

Errol nodded and took her in his arms.

"You'll be strong, and Ein and I will be right there with you."

Everything turned dark again and Errol heard a voice.

"You know maybe I should just leave home. Dad doesn't appreciate me at all. Mom doesn't stick up for me either."

Errol turned around and found himself facing Ein and still in the square.

"Stop it Ein. You can't just leave. Maybe your dad doesn't seem to appreciate you but you heard what mom said. He likes you a lot because of who you are. Leaving will only hurt your parents!"

A light blinded Errol for a moment before he found himself on another platform. The fresco on this one depicted two different Keyblades crossing over a heart. On each side of the heart were three differently styled Keyblades. In the middle of this platform was another door.

"_You have what it takes…_

…_But you're not ready…_

_Still… your journey starts soon…"_

Errol ignored the voice, opened the door and awoke in his bed. The town's music was soft yet lively. A small bird perched on his windowsill and started chirping happily. Errol got out of bed and shooed the bird out before closing the window. He went on with the day as if in a daze and didn't join his friends as they hung around and played in the square. He sat on the sidelines and stared at his hand. He recalled the day of the first appearance of the Keyblade.

He spent the rest of the day alone. After eating dinner, he went back outside. He wandered to the western edge of the city and looked up at the trees.

"My journey starts soon, huh? Well I can do it! I'm ready. You'll see."

"Are you now?"

A figure stepped out of the trees.

"Just in time. You saved me the trouble of having to look for you."

It was an old man in robes. He smiled at Errol. He had no beard but his hair was long and white.

"Wh-who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is Gwendell. I am also a Keyblade Master."

To prove it, he held out his hand and a Keyblade materialized on it. The main shaft of the Keyblade was spiraled and the spiral went on to the bit. It was of a triangular form that seemed like a mountain that erupted from the shaft. The shaft was silver but the spiral was of a light brown hue. The triangle was grayish and was white near its peak. The hilt guard was wide and covered the hand well. A chain hung from the hilt and at the end was a small white rectangle.

"I want to take you to a place where I can train you to wield your Keyblade."

"Wield my… Keyblade? But I don't have one…"

"Then were you simply talking to yourself? Or did you have a dream that signifies you as the Keyblade's chosen?"

"I… had a dream. But the last time I used my Keyblade was four years ago!"

"You… cannot summon it?"

"I tried… but no."

"This is interesting. A Keyblade will not choose those with weak hearts… but it won't follow you? What is your name, child?"

"I'm Errol, mister Gwendell."

"Will you come with me? There's so many things to learn and much more to do."

"But… my family… My friends?"

"They will have to stay. Though I am not so heartless… you may say your farewell if you want to come with me."

Errol nodded.

"Yes sir!"

Errol ran until he was out of breath. He arrived at Bridget's house and knocked furiously on the door. Bridget was the one who answered.

"Errol? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Dyne? I have to talk to him!"

"He's… well he said he'd be at the city hall's Music Box."

"Thanks!"

Errol ran off.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I'm leaving, Bridget! I'm going to be a Keyblade Master! I'll come back! And tell Ein that when I do come back, he can't beat me anymore!"

Errol stopped for a moment and smiled as Bridget stared at him.

"And… then we can go to other worlds together. Ein might not like it but he'll have to come. Right?"

Bridget nodded.

"Yep! He has to! It won't be the same without him!"

"But I'll go on ahead! I won't be telling my parents so you tell mom and dad for me tomorrow okay?"

"I'll handle it."

"Thanks Bridge. You're the best."

"Take care out there. Who knows what kind of messes you'll get yourself into."

"Yeah!"

Errol ran to the City hall and didn't look back. Bridget stood at the doorway until Errol was out of sight.

"Hmph. That's just like him leaving the rest of us and getting into trouble. He gets excited way too easily… I guess I'll go over and tell Ein. Mom, Dad! I'm going over to Ein's for a little while okay?"

"Take care, Bridget, dear."

"Yes, mom!"

Bridget walked slowly to Ein's house as the music of the town began to change.

Meanwhile, Errol looked up at two figures that stood on the Music Box. Dyne and Andrew seemed to be looking at something. He carefully avoided the rotating platform on which a giant statue of a ballerina was positioned and inched himself closer.

"It's open…"

A large shining keyhole was on the wall behind the Music Box.

"This is perfect. Dyne, we can go now. Hurry! Before they realize that this world has been connected!"

As Dyne ran, he came across Errol.

"Errol?! What are you doing here?"

"Dyne! A master came for me! He's going to make me a Keyblade Master!"

"What?"

Andrew came closer.

"Dyne what are you- …Errol."

"Andrew! I'm going to leave! I'm going to be a Keyblade Master!"

With a speed that didn't belong to an old man, Andrew took Errol by the neck and pulled him away.

"Dyne, be a good apprentice and get the ship. I'm getting out of this world and nobody can stop me."

"Let Errol go, Andrew."

"Or what? You'll fight me? You know you cannot win, Dyne, I taught you all you know."

"Let him go."

"Get the ship. Now."

"No."

Dyne ran at Andrew and sent him and Errol crashing and sliding into the rotating platform. Both of them fell off the edge. Errol quickly grabbed on to the Music Box as did Andrew. Dyne went to get Errol but bolts of ice magic stopped him. Andrew climbed up and faced Dyne.

"Foolish boy. You cannot stop me! I will destroy you and leave this sorry excuse for a Keyblade Master to fall to his doom! Then I will go home!"

"No!"

Dyne ran forward but Andrew blew him away with wind magic.

"If you wish to stop me, then fight me!"

Errol held on tightly but felt his strength disappearing.

"Dyne!"

"Hold on Errol! It'll be okay!"

Dyne waved his hands quickly and threw a bolt of lightning magic at Andrew who merely countered with the same technique. He spun and sent a larger bolt of lightning at Dyne. Dyne put up a wind barrier but the bolt broke through and struck him square in the chest.

"UGH!"

Dyne flew backwards and hit the far wall.

"Hmph. You could have seen other worlds, Dyne. If only you'd followed me."

"E-Errol."

A hand held Dyne's shoulder.

"Stay down, son. You've done enough. Having fun are we, Andros?"

"Gwendell…"

"This is why the Keyblade never chose you. Your heart was too weak. It easily gave in to its darkness."

"Hah! So what? I have power now! Do you think your filthy Keyblade will stop me?"

"Why don't we see?"

Andrew, whom Gwendell called Andros, pointed a bony finger at the Keyblade Master. A thunderclap erupted as lightning poured forth.

"Take that!"

The Music Box ground to a halt. The music continued around the city but the square was now silent save the maniacal laughter of Andrew from the top of City Hall.

"That's it?"

Gwendell appeared unharmed. A wall of ice had protected him.

" Your magic is not as strong as it once was, Andros. What have you been doing old friend? No. Don't answer. It matters not now that you have been consumed by darkness."

Gwendell charged forth with the Keyblade and thrust it deep into Andros' chest.

"I shall strip you of your magic, and you can harm others no longer."

As Gwendell turned the Keyblade, a locking sound could be heard. A light came out of the place where the Keyblade was embedded in his chest. Gwendell pulled the Keyblade out from his chest.

"So what?"

Andros laughed.

"I'll at least take you down with me!"

He drew a knife from the sleeves of his rob and attempted to stab Gwendell.

"Not on my watch, fool…"

A blade of ice cut his arms off. Blood spurted from the stumps. Dyne had used his magic to stop Andros.

"That was one you taught me."

Dyne got up and held onto Andros' robes. Andros took a look at the stumps of his arms and screamed.

"!!!"

Wincing, Dyne held him over the edge of the Music Box and let go.

"Good riddance."

A black shadow poured forth from the keyhole in the square and swallowed the screaming man. Silence prevailed once more. Errol had tried his best to climb up but he couldn't hold on much longer. Gwendell reached an arm out to him.

"Come on, lad."

Errol took the hand.

"Up you go…"

Dyne looked down at the keyhole.

"You have been swallowed by the darkness that ate away at your heart. May your soul find peace…"

Gwendell pointed the Keyblade at the keyhole and a light shot forward. It lasted for a few seconds but once it was gone, a locking sound could be heard again.

"Let us pray that no more of the darkness or any of the Heartless came through."

Errol looked up at Gwendell.

"Sir?"

"I suppose this will be your goodbye to this world for some time."

"Yes sir."

"Well, let us leave. My ship awaits us in the forest."

Dyne held out an arm.

"Wait."

He stumbled towards Errol.

"Dyne, you-"

"I can heal myself. Listen… whatever you do, don't forget us here, okay? Your greatest wisdom comes from those you hold close. Don't ever forget them."

"Ye-yes."

"Now don't come back until you're a Keyblade Master!"

"Right!"

Gwendell put a hand on Dyne's shoulder.

"Listen to him, Errol. He's wise beyond his years. Although… you might want me to take care of your wounds."

A green light came from the Keyblade and Dyne's wounds closed.

"Now let's go, Errol."

Dyne followed the two as far as the edge of the city and saw Errol off. He waved as the Keyblade Rider flew off into the night sky. It would be the last that they would see of each other for years.

* * *

It has been three years since and Errol studied with nine other Keyblade wielders, though unfortunately, he has not been able to summon his Keyblade a single time. Though he has become a great disappointment to his master, he did well enough to be able to hold his own using only magic and unarmed fighting skills. Still, he was picked on by seven of the older apprentices. Most notable of these was Tristram. Choosing the power of the Warrior and giving up the power of the Guardian, he loved to show off his abilities by picking on the other members. His favorite target was Errol who could barely protect himself from powerful magic and swift attacks. It was on one such day that Errol finally gained a true strength of heart.

"Stand up, Errol! Come on! You can do better than that!"

"Ugh…"

"What's the matter? My Keyblade to strong for you?"

Tristram leaned on his Keyblade. It was a large Keyblade called the Blitz Bane. A golden Keyblade without any guard, it was very large and lightning shaped teeth came from both sides at the end of the shaft and reconnected in the middle.

"Shut up!"

"Well I suppose you'll be unconscious this time as well. Too bad your heart's not strong enough for your Keyblade."

Tristram lifted his weapon over his head and brought it down on Errol. Errol rolled quickly to the side and delivered a kick at Tristram's ankles. The Kayblade wielder's large body fell easily and Errol moved over to one side.

"I won't make this one easy, Tristram. Alex was right, you know. I have to pay you back."

Tristram chuckled.

"Nice one, Errol."

He stood up.

"But your unarmed tactics won't work that easily against me."

He pointed the Keyblade at Errol.

"I have really powerful magic too."

Errol rolled to one side as a lightning bolt blew apart a pillar that stood several meters away.

"So do I!"

Errol countered with a fire spell that created large explosions in an area. Tristram clicked his tongue and used ice magic to defend himself. The resulting smoke allowed Errol a chance to sneak up behind Tristram and attack his legs again.

"Wha-?"

As Tristram fell, he felt a hand on his face.

"This is JUDGEMENT!"

Errol slammed his head into the ground.

"Urgh… That HURT!"

Tristram stood up groggily. A little blood trickled down the back of his neck.

"Now you've done it. GRAH!"

He lunged forward, his Keyblade on his shoulder. He intended to hammer it into Errol's body.

"Like I said… too bad you don't have a Keyblade!"

The force of the attack caused dust to rise from the ground.

"I am a Keyblade wielder. That means… I have a Keyblade!"

Tristram was pushed back. In Errol's right hand was the Hammer of Judgment.

"When did you-?"

"Just now… I guess. Well, let's make this an even fight, huh?"

"Dream on, kid."

Errol awoke in his cabin. Over him were two girls and Gwendell.

"Congratulations, Errol. I hear you finally received your Keyblade."

"I-I think so."

Errol sat up. His right shoulder was in bandages and it hurt from having to parry Tristram's relentless attacks.

"Ow… okay! Light the Path!"

Everyone watched expectantly as nothing happened.

"Isn't a Keyblade supposed to appear?"

The girl on his left asked. Her red hair reached only to her neck and she wore red and green robes that were loose and bollowing. She stood almost as tall as Gwendell. Her brown eyes were cold and unassuming.

"Give him a break, Jean."

"Thanks, Alex."

Alex, the girl to his right, was slightly shorter than Jean and sported long black hair tied in a bun. She wore a breastplate over green robes. She had hazel eyes that made her the admiration of the youner apprentices. Alex was a year older than Errol while Jean was two years older.

"But you're not supposed to shout out your Keyblade's name like that."

"I know, I just thought I'd make it sound more dramatic."

"You're certainly something, Errol."

Gwendell stepped forth thoughtfully.

"Errol, you may want to rest for a little while. We shall figure this out later."

"Yes, master."

"Still, the fact that you summoned your Keyblade AND significantly hurt Tristram is a worthy cause for congratulations."

"Thank you, master."

Gwendell left the cabin quietly.

"Well…"

Jean looked away.

"Master certainly is proud."

She turned back to Errol.

"You got your Keyblade just in time."

"Yeah."

"Now we'll see if Master Gwendell will pronounce you as a true master!"

"Right!"

Errol raised his arm and immediately winced from the pain.

"But right now, you'll have to rest."

Alex laid him down and tucked him in.

"If you leave that bed, I'LL be the one to hit you."

"R-right."

Alex and Jean left. Errol closed his eyes to rest but in just a few minutes, his door slammed open.

"ROLLY!"

A man with long green hair burst in. His black eyes were a fount of happiness as he looked at Errol.

"Took care of Tristram did ya? I knew you could do it!"

Errol opened his eyes in surprise.

"Oh. Glen."

"Of course! I owe that jerk too you know! I just can't manage to get a hit in on him!"

"Well…"

"How'd you do it?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Huh!?"

"I think my Keyblade grew bigger…"

"Huh. Well, whatever. You did it!"

"Not really. Tristram beat me to a pulp again."

"Still, he's gonna have that limp for a few days. You should be proud of yourself. Speaking of which, Menard asked me to congratulate you as well. He's still working on his magic so I don't think he'll be at Master Gwendell's announcement tomorrow."

"Heh. That's just like him."

"Yeah. So tell me… what's your Keyblade's specialty?"

"I… don't know."

"What?! You should know, it's your Keyblade!"

"Well, I didn't have it long… and all I did was use some hit and run tactics."

"Against Tristram that might actually have been the best idea. I betcha he didn't see your hits coming! I can't even tell what you're going to do next!"

Errol chuckled.

"If you and Menard didn't help me practice, I wouldn't have learned how to fight without a Keyblade. I guess that helped."

"Sh'yeah. You're welcome, Errol. Well, Master Gwendell announces the names of who became masters tomorrow. You'd better not be late!"

"Don't worry. I won't be. And I'll be expecting to hear your name tomorrow!"

"Ahh… I don't know. Lately it seems like Master hasn't been too content with my performance."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Whatever. In any case, I'll be waiting for you at the usual spot tomorrow! Be there before the time for the announcement!"

"Sure!"

Errol arrived early at the base of a large tree. Around it were chairs and tables made of wood and painted with different colors. Errol sat at a green chair with a green table. He was wearing a white robe today. It was unadorned and completely plain white.

"So today, the Masters get chosen… Wish I could be one of those. Hah! What am I saying? I'd only just gotten my Keyblade… I can't be called a master."

A brunette with long hair and green eyes peeked around the tree.

"Errol what's up?"

"Demetria! What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? This is where we always meet, right? Well, except for Menard."

"I know but I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"Silly boy. I'm probably the one who's here most often."

"I told you not to call me that. Besides, you're only three years older than me."

"Right. Well, Alex and Jean should be here soon. Glen should be here by now."

Demetria stepped out from behind the tree. She was wearing the same kind of robe that Errol was.

"Ooh. I think that's him now."

In the distance a figure in the same white robes was walking towards them.

"Glen!"

Demetria called out to Glen and waved vigorously.

"Yo!"

The two waited for Glen to arrive. He sat down on a brown chair a little ways from Errol.

"So, excited?"

Errol stared up at the leaves of the tree. Demetria leaned against the trunk and answered first.

"I think we're all a bit nervous. Although, I am pretty excited…"

Errol kept quiet. Glen sighed.

"I'm hoping to get home. I promised my father I'd be back but I can't go back without being a master. My father would laugh at me."

"What do you think about Errol?"

Errol stared at Demetria when he heard his name.

"Why? What's up with Errol?"

"I just want to know what you think of his progress."

"Well, really, he can hold his own without a Keyblade and his magic isn't too shabby. And since he has his Keyblade now, if he can just summon it from time to time, he could probably stand on even ground with many of us."

Errol laughed.

"Thanks guys but you know that's not true!"

Demetria poked Errol's forehead.

"Believe in yourself a little more Errol, if you do, I know that your Keyblade will be much more willing to appear."

Just then a loud voice greeted them.

"Hey you guys! Excited to be named masters?"

Tristram came striding up to them.

"Like him, Errol. Hello, Tristram."

"Hey Glen, Demetria, Small Fry."

Errol pointedly looked away from Tristram.

"Don't call me that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Nice fight by the way. We should have another one before you go, shorty."

"I AM NOT SHORT! You're just freakishly tall!"

"Right. Says you."

Glen raised a hand.

"And me. And practically everyone who's shorter than you… which makes that everyone."

"Awww, what do you know?!"

The three laughed as the short and blond-haired giant sat down on a yellow chair on Glen's left. Demetria remained standing.

"The others are a cutting it a little close, huh?"

Errol nodded.

"Maybe they're busy."

"Busy with what?"

"Stuff I guess."

They sat around talking when the rest of the apprentices came by.

The eldest were Demetria, Tristram and Glen who had arrived early. All were 19. Alex came by followed by a red haired strapping man named Gilliam. He was not quite as tall as Tristram but his muscular body overshadowed that fact. His stern face hid a gentle demeanor. He sported short black hair that fell over his dark green eyes somewhat. Both were eighteen years old. Gilliam sat at Demetria's left on the other side of the tree while Alex sat on Glen's right next to Errol. They joined in the talk.

Soon after, Jean came in dragging Menard along with her. Menard was younger than Errol by a year. He had long blue hair that reached to his legs. His hair was tied in a braid-like fashion. He had sky blue eyes and a face that often smiled. Menard sulked as he sat in his place on Errol's right. Jean sat between Menard and Gilliam.

It took fifteen minutes for the last two apprentices to come by. One was the youngest, a fourteen year old named Ace. He had a constant smirk and his unkempt black hair framed his face. His blue eyes gave nothing away. The other was the eighteen-year-old Arthur. He bore himself regally and often smiled though his face was constantly serious. He sported neck-length blond hair tied to the left and had two distinct eye colors. While his right eye was brown, his left eye was green. They took their seats which were side by side. Ace took the seat to Demetria's right and Arthur took the one between him and Tristram.

Ace spoke as he sat down.

"Looks like we're all here. Say, what are we doing here?"

Demetria answered.

"I just thought it might be a good idea to go to Master Gwendell together."

Menard made a loud sniffing sound.

"I was just about to see if my research went well. Then Jean came in and dragged me out!"

Jean crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well you should be thanking me. You would've missed the announcement!"

"If I had finished, I'd be happier because not only will I become a master today, but I should also have been able to increase the potency of my magic!"

"Come on, Menard! You're always in that room of yours. You should hang out a little more."

"I suppose. Errol, what do you think?"

Errol turned to him and smiled.

"I think they're right. I don't see you very often."

"Right, but if I do become a master today, then I might not see any of you at all anymore."

Everyone stopped talking and listened.

"Really, the one sad thing about all this is that we might be too busy to remember each other again."

Glen sighed and stared up at the sky. Many of the other apprentices looked down, dejected. Then Gilliam laughed.

"Menard, only you would be so engrossed in your work."

"Y-yeah… but…"

"If it were the friends we see every day that was most important then friendship is a hollow thing. However, what of the friends we left back at our homes? Are their memories not as important as each of us here?"

Everyone listened. A smile crept up Tristram's and Demetria's lips. They had been with Gilliam the longest and knew him very well. He did not speak much but he always knew what to say when he did.

"Rather, is it not true that a friendship is stronger if they are still friends after a long time? I am sure I will not forget any of you… as Keyblade wielders, and as friends. What of you?"

"YES!"

The group cried in unison. The happy atmosphere returned and they began to talk of their plans upon becoming masters. Soon, it was time to go to their master. They all left, knowing that it would be a happy day. When Gwendell saw them, he smiled brightly.

"I see that you are all together!"

Everyone smiled.

"Well then I shall go straight to business."

Everyone listened expectantly.

"I am sad to say that not all of you shall become masters today, but be happy for those who will."

Gwendell's voice became loud and strong.

"When I found each of you, you were but children in the ways of the Keyblade. All of you have grown here in the Gardens of Repose. Now it is time to name the new masters!

"Demetria! Child of the earth. Wielder of the power of the Guardian, having given up the power of the Warrior. Take joy and spread your kindness as a Master of the Keyblade."

Demetria stepped forth. She bowed to Gwendell then turned to face the others. She raised her Keyblade with a smile. She took a spot next to Gwendell.

"Tristram. Seeker of power. Wielder of the power of the Warrior, having given up the power of the Guardian. Strengthen your resolve and yourself as you carry your Keyblade in the burdens of life. You are its master."

Tristram bowed but only for a moment. He raised his Keyblade with a smug look on his face.

"Gilliam. Gentle giant. Wielder of the power of the Guardian, having given up the power of the Mystic. Protect those who cannot protect themselves as you wield your Keyblade. I name you Master."

Gilliam did the same as Demetria with a calm look on his face.

"Menard. Genius of magic. Wielder of the Power of the Mystic having given up the power of the Warrior. Expand your horizons and master new things as you have mastered your Keyblade."

Menard bowed to Gwendell and the others before raising his Keyblade in a salute.

"Glen."

Glen jumps up high.

"YES!"

"A-HEM. Glen. Excitable friend. Wielder of the power of the Warrior, having given up the power of the Mystic. Make new friends and live in excitement but wary as you are now a master."

Glen bowed several times to Gwendell before turning around to raise his Keyblade.

"OH YEAH!"

He took a spot beside Menard.

"This is awesome!"

"Quiet, Glen. There are still some others…"

"Alex. Mothering one. Wielder of the power of the Mystic, having given up the power of the Warrior. Find those who need protection and use all your power to help them. Master of the Keyblade, I name you."

Alex humbly bowed to Gwendell. She raised her Keyblade to the remaining four with grace. She took her place before Gwendell continued.

"Arthur. Noble knight. Wielder of the power of the Warrior, having given up the power of the Mystic. Protect the weak with your blade. Stay true to your code of honor, and teach it to those who would call you Master. For you truly are one.

"These are the new masters of the Keyblade! Remember them for they strived with you and faced every struggle with a strong heart. But you who remain have not failed. You will one day achieve what they have achieved today. Jean, Errol, Ace… Stay strong and master your Keyblades. For it will not be long before you shall also be called masters."

Gwendell then turned to the new masters.

"Come. We must discuss your duties."

* * *

Jean, Errol, and Ace sat around the tree on the ground instead of on the chairs.

"Gee… I guess we won't be seeing them around anymore, huh?"

Ace seemed dejected.

"It's going to be just the four of us here. I mean that's okay and all but… I'll bet they'll forget about us."

Errol nodded.

"A friend once told me that we shouldn't forget our friends… and that they're our greatest source of wisdom."

Jean looked up at the two.

"Then let's never forget them… or each other. Can we promise that?"

Ace stared.

"Friends? I… I never really had friends when I was—"

Errol cut him off.

"Don't… you have friends now. All nine of us. And I think Master is also your friend. Right, Jean?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's never forget!"

A shadow came over them.

"Forget what?"

The three looked up. The seven masters had returned. Errol answered Gilliam's question.

"We promised never to forget you or each other."

"Well, then we must never forget as well. Can we all agree?"

A resounding shout of affirmations filled the garden. The masters spent their last night in the Garden of Repose.

* * *

A year passed and Errol's Keyblade had begun to appear more often. He strived to be better as Jean had only recently been named master and had left. Only he and Ace were the apprentices left to Gwendell. They each worked hard and together, their skills strengthened with each passing day. At times, one or two of the other masters would come by on their own small ships and spar with them. Old memories would resurface and would sink to the depths of their hearts often. Gwendell taught them all he could about the strength of heart.

Unfortunately, Gwendell became very ill. Errol and Ace had agreed to watch over him in turns. When Gilliam came by, he stayed to help watch over the very sick Keyblade Master. One day, he called the two apprentices.

"Ace… Friend of Lady Luck… Wielder of the power of the Warrior, having given up the power of the Guardian. Know when to surrender and know when to strike. You are now master."

Ace bowed to Gwendel and raised his Keyblade in a salute. He stepped outside.

"Errol… I can no longer teach you. The path to becoming a master is your own to make from here on. Take my Keyblade… the Way through Mountains."

Gwendell summoned his Keyblade and gave it to Errol. Errol received it in surprise. It disappeared promptly but Errol knew that it had been passed down to him and was acting like his own Keyblade.

"With it you will carve your way through the obstacles that will hinder you. Remember to maintain a strong heart. I must rest now."

Gilliam silently ushered Errol out of the cabin.

"What do I do now Gilliam?"

"You must make your own path, Errol. This is where your real journey begins. I do not doubt that you will find the way to becoming a master… I cannot see you off but you may leave with Ace."

It was then that Errol began the journey to find true strength of heart and become a Keyblade Master.

* * *

_I did not tell Errol that it would be the last time that I would see him. –Gwendell_

**Well... did you like it? Please review if you will! It would help me out if you offered advice and criticism. Thank you!**

**Note: Most of the Keyblades in Kingdom Hearts were modeled after Skeleton Keys. the shaft is the cylindrical part and the bit or tooth is the the one that has some sort of design. Gillam's Keyblade is based on a double sided key. Search on Wiki if you still can't imagine it. :D  
**


End file.
